Shawn Takes A Shot In The Dark
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Before the car even came to a complete stop, Juliet threw the door open and holstered her gun. Then she broke into a run toward Lassiter's car. A missing scene from Shawn Takes A Shot In The Dark.


This was just a little something that popped into my head after watching Shawn Takes A Shot In The Dark. Basically it takes place in that gap between the car chase and Shawn and Gus talking about what he said to Juliet on the phone. Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Lassiter slammed the backdoor shut, and he and Henry looked up in time to see Gus and Juliet roll to a stop a few feet away.

Before the car even came to a complete stop, Juliet threw the door open and holstered her gun. Then she broke into a run toward Lassiter's car. Her heart was pounding viciously, adrenaline coursing through her.

Shawn leaned heavily against the car, groaning softly. Blood was soaking his shirt, and the adrenaline was wearing off, leaving him drained.

Finally Juliet reached the men. Shawn's shirt was drenched in blood, and she hesitated for just a moment before touching his arm. "Are you okay, Shawn?" It was a ridiculous question, considering that he had been shot. But she was afraid, and she just wanted to know that he would be okay.

He groaned softly and turned toward her, and she barely had time to react before he collapsed into her arms.

"Shawn!"

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Juliet sighed as she sat back down in the chair beside Shawn's hospital bed. The surgery to remove the bullet lodged deep in his shoulder had gone fairly well, but he had lost a lot of blood. Now he was resting comfortably, and Juliet and Gus had been allowed to stay with him after he was settled in his own room.

She studied his relaxed face intently, checking for any signs that anything was wrong. Gus had left an hour before, at her insistence. They both wanted to stay with Shawn, but it was late and the nurses insisted that Shawn wouldn't come around until morning. So Gus left with the promise that he would bring breakfast in the morning.

A deep breath passed her lips as her eyes fell on the white gauze covering his shoulder. When he had collapsed into her arms, she had been terrified that he was going to die. And even now, she was still afraid that something else would go wrong. It very easily could.

Her heart clenched at the thought that she would never see those beautiful, gentle eyes again, and she heard his voice telling her he loved her. She had been shocked, but what was even more shocking was that she had been so close to saying those three words back to him. But after he had said Abigail, she had tried to convince herself that it was all in the heat of the moment.

Softly she scoffed. Who was she kidding? Maybe she hadn't gotten the chance to say it, but deep down she knew that she loved him.

A soft groan disrupted her thoughts. Surprised, she leaned forward in the chair and watched as Shawn moved restlessly. His heart rate increased, worrying her. The nurses had said he probably wouldn't wake up until the morning. Then she was caught entirely offguard by what happened next.

Even though his mind was enveloped in a fog, Shawn could smell the faint perfume that haunted his dreams. He reached out with his uninjured arm. "Jules..."

Without contemplating the possible consequences of her action, Juliet grasped Shawn's hand. "I'm here, Shawn." Her voice was thick with emotion.

He shifted his hips, reflexively squeezing her hand. He knew he was in a hospital, but he was feeling no pain. And Juliet was there. His eyelids finally fluttered open, and his unfocused gaze settled on her.

She smiled softly. It was clear that the painkillers were working, and she was relieved. "Hey..."

He grinned sleepily. "What're you doing here...?"

"Making sure you stay out of trouble," she said with a chuckle.

"That's boring..."

"Nothing is ever boring with you, Shawn."

His eyes closed slowly. Juliet leaned closer, daring to lay a gentle hand on his forehead.

They had been through so much together, and it had taken something this terrifying to finally make herself confront how she felt about him. She gently smoothed his hair back and chuckled at the loopy smile that appeared on his handsome features.

"Jules?"

Her hand paused. "Yeah, Shawn?"

He sighed contently. "You're the best... the best..." His brow furrowed as he searched for a word.

She smiled patiently. "You should go back to sleep. Your body needs to heal."

He grumbled and grasped her hand. "Need you..."

Her heart thudded painfully against her ribcage. "What?"

He managed to crack one eye open. "I love you, Jules." His thumb absently caressed her skin. "An' I'm not just sayin' that cause I'm kidnapped."

Her soft lips parted. "Shawn, I..."

The drugs were having a strong effect on him, but he refused to give in just yet. His fingers began playing with hers.

She looked down at their hands, then met his eyes again. "I love you, too, Shawn." Leaning over, she brushed her lips lightly against his forehead.

"Mm..." His eyes slipped shut.

Slowly she pulled back, but she kept one hand on his head. Maybe this was all a product of the pain medication, and he would never remember it in the morning. But for this brief moment, there was nothing but the two of them.

"Jules?"

"What is it?" She gently pulled the blanket tighter around him, shivering when her fingers came into contact with warm skin.

He mumbled her name again before finally surrendering to the beckoning darkness.

Realizing that he had fallen asleep, Juliet smiled and settled back in her chair. But she kept her hand in his.

And when Gus returned to his best friend's hospital room, his arms loaded with breakfast and coffee, he was treated to a touching sight.

Juliet was asleep with her head resting on Shawn's arm and her arm draped carefully over his abdomen. Shawn's head was turned toward her, and his hand rested on her thick blond hair.

Lassiter came up behind Gus and peered over his shoulder. "Oh, God..." The distaste was clear in his voice.

Gus rolled his eyes and backed out of the room. "Leave them alone, Lassiter."

"But that's my partner in there... with him..." He groaned again.

Gus pulled the door shut, bemused by Lassiter's balking.

"Doesn't she know that all relationships have a ninety percent chance of failure?"

"It's not that high, Lassiter."

"Shut up, Guster."

The End.

A/N: Hehehe, I love doing stories like this. It's so fun to drug them and see what happens. LOL. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
